


Betting Pools

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Idiots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has money going on when Aomine and Kuroko are going to get together, so of course they're going to try to make sure it happens when they bet on it happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Pools

Momoi looked back and forth between Kuroko and Aomine, a ridiculously obscene amount of sexual tension coming from both of them as they bickered over who knew what. Momoi was pretty sure they didn’t even know anymore. Had she had less tact, she would have screamed at them to just kiss already. She heaved a sigh and bid them both a hasty goodbye before making a quick escape home, texting Kise and Kagami as she went.

_Do you guys want to make a bet?_

_What kind of bet?_ Kise texted back, forwarding the message to the rest of the generation of miracles, Aomine and Kuroko excluded of course, when he saw that the group chat only included himself and Kagami, and a bet was always more fun with more people.

Momoi knew Kise wouldn’t have been able to keep this just between the three of them, but the more the merrier she supposed. _20 bucks says Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan get together in the next two weeks._

 _Arnt they already 2gether?_ Kagami was almost certain that they were considering how often they were together.

 _Aren’t you Tetsuya’s best friend? Shouldn’t you know that they aren’t?_ Akashi sent, wondering why Kise always insisted on adding him to group chats.

 _I say we make it fifty bucks._ Kise added.

 _I don’t want to participate. Takao does._ Midorima sent.

 _NO WAY! If Takao joins hll fuckin cheat or smthin. Akashi too._ Kagami swiftly replied.

_Are you insinuating that I am a cheater just because I am smarter than you, Taiga? I assure you, it’s not a hard feat to accomplish._

_THE FCK U SAY ABT ME?_

_*What the fuck did you say about me?_ Akashi texted back, frowning a bit at having to type the word fuck.

 _No fair! I wanna play! Shin-chan doesn’t, so can’t I just take his place?_ Apparently Midorima had added Takao.

_DONT FIX MY TXTING ASSHAT. Who the hell even does that?_

_Then text correctly. Ryouta texts better than you. You should be ashamed._

_Guys~ Is anyone going to reply to my suggestion about the change in amount betted?_ Kise asked.

Momoi was thankful for the redirection of the topic, despite enjoying the argument between the two redheads. _I think 50 is good. Who else actually wanted to be in the bet?_

 

_I swr I mite kill u Akashi. I bet they get 2gether by nxt week._

_Try it, Taiga. I dare you. I’ll even pay your fair to Kyoto._

_YEA?! FITE ME ASSHOLE_

_Kagamicchi, why do you want to die so much?_

_I would stop if I were you._ Midorima chimed in, and then sent another text. _I bet they don’t get together for at least a month and a half._

 

Kagami took a few breaths to calm himself, if only slightly before he really did get himself killed, and responded. _I thot u wrnt gonna bet._

 

_I wasn’t. Takao insisted that I have to play if he can’t. He’s betting with Akashi instead and sulking now._

_Is he sure about that? He knows he’ll lose, right?_ Momoi could speak nothing but the truth on this matter.

_They’re betting on which one of you is going to win and how. They have about four different bets going at the moment on this. He think’s he’s got a good chance of winning at least one._

_Well, I vote two weeks!_ Kise texted, and then sent a private text to Momoi. _If you work with me we can split the money evenly._

 

 _Deal._ Momoi texted Kise back before going back to their group chat. _We’ll see about that Midorin. Everyone’s placed their bets. I hope you’re all ready to lose your money. ;D_

 

* * *

Kagami had invited both Kuroko and Aomine over his house for dinner, something that was already plenty suspicious to Aomine, but he shrugged it off. _Free food._ He followed behind Kuroko who seemed to genuinely be very happy at the prospect of the dinner.

Kuroko was pretty pleased as he walked with Aomine towards Kagami’s apartment. Kagami had invited Aomine to hang out and Kuroko hadn’t made him do it. He was hoping that maybe this meant that his two friends were finally getting along better as he knocked on Kagami’s door.

 **  
** Kagami opened his door, revealing the two large mountains of food behind him separated by a plate that was filled barely a fraction of the amount of food the other two held. “You’re both here! Hi!” Kagami wasn’t too sure how to act considering his plan to get them together was pretty half-assed. He awkwardly let them both in, not feeling a need to tell them which plates were theirs. **  
**

“Hello, Kagami-kun. Thank you for inviting us,” Kuroko said politely as he stepped inside.

Aomine eyed Kagami suspiciously. “You feelin’ okay, Eyebrows? You look like you just killed someone.”

“What you say ‘bout me?” Kagami immediately lost his nervousness in his small fit of rage, ready to punch Aomine in the jaw, but managed to restrain himself. He let his face melt back into a more calm expression. Or well, as calm as he could be with what he was trying to do. “Never mind. Just eat.”

Kuroko pulled Aomine along with him to keep the other from continuing to argue with Kagami, sitting down in the seat next to him with the smaller plate.

Kagami plopped himself down, starting to dig into his food. He had filled both their plates up with just the right amount for both of them to start feeling a food coma once they finished. He really hoped his half-assed plan would work. He should’ve betted for a longer time period.

Despite having the smallest amount, Kuroko finished his food last since Kagami and Aomine seemed to have started some kind of, disgusting to watch, silent race to finish their food.

Aomine silently gloated at his victory at finishing his food first, but unfortunately could already feel the food coma starting to hit from the amount he ate. He looked at Kagami, most of his aggression lost to feeling tired, “We only having dinner here or did you have something else planned?”

Kagami steeled himself. It was now or never, with Aomine being too tired to fight him. “Yeah, there’s more, but I’m gonna need you both to help me get shit.” He got up directing them both to his guest bedroom, letting them enter first.

“What the hell did you need us to—” Before Aomine could finish his question, Kagami slammed the door shut and locked it. He never thought the stupid reverse lock on that door would be so useful. “Oi! Kagami, what the fuck?!” He could hear Aomine yell from behind the door. He walked away with a smirk in place. He would be back to let them out in maybe half an hour. Hopefully by then they would have hooked up.

“I was hoping that you two were becoming friends. It seems Kagami-kun wants something from us instead. I’m not entirely sure what though,” Kuroko said, taking a seat on the bed.

“I knew he was being suspicious.” Aomine followed Kuroko to the bed but lazily lay himself across it with a yawn instead. His food coma was really starting to get to him. “You wanna try and get out or do you think he’ll come back?”

“I don’t think he intends to leave us here forever. I don’t want you to damage his door when he’ll more than likely be coming back for us,” Kuroko replied.

Aomine gave him a half-hearted whine, “You’re no fun, Tetsu. I think it woulda been fun.” He flashed him a mischievous grin, but he was definitely too tired to act on his word.

Kuroko would have told him that he was pretty sure that Aomine wouldn't be able to break the door down when he seemed so tired, but he knew Aomine would just take that as a challenge. “If I’m no fun, why are we friends?” he replied instead.

“I’d say probably your snark but I’m not too sure I like it right now.” Aomine childishly stuck his tongue out at him before ruining it with a yawn.

“Then it must just be my sparkling personality,” Kuroko replied. “You can sleep if you want. I’ll wake you up when Kagami-kun unlocks the door.”

“You mean the personality that’s only slightly less scary than Akashi’s? Sure.” In the back of his mind he could hear Momoi reprimanding him on how sleeping with a full stomach would make him fat but ignored it in favour of throwing the covers over himself. “Remind me to punch him in the face for whatever he’s trying to do.”

“I will remind you of no such thing,” Kuroko said. “And my personality is nothing like Akashi-kun’s,” he added as an afterthought.

“Is too,” Aomine murmured. He could already feel himself slipping unconscious.

Kuroko meant to stay awake to wait for Kagami, but ended up passing out, half on the bed and half on Aomine.

Kagami mentally berated himself for forgetting Kuroko and Aomine were still in his house. It had been several hours since he’d locked them both in and it was getting really late. He could practically feel the punch that Aomine was going to give him for this. He unlocked and slowly opened the door, hoping not to set them off, only to find them both asleep in the bed with Kuroko mostly lying on top of Aomine and Aomine’s arms haphazardly thrown around Kuroko. He smirked, taking a quick picture of them before quietly backing out, making a quick call to Kuroko’s parents and Momoi that the two would probably be sleeping over.

He sent the picture to the group along with another text reading: _U guys owe me 50 bucks each._

 _Are you kidding? They did stuff like that all the time in middle school training camps. They aren’t together yet._ Kise sent back.

Kagami was a little appalled by that. _Wtf? R u sure they arnt alrdy dating?_

 _They’re wearing clothes aren’t they?_ Kise replied.

_Y is SEX the indicator? Couples cuddle too!_

_Have you met Aominecchi? The guy walks around school with porn magazines. His hand isn’t even on Kurokocchi’s ass._

_Ki-chan’s right, Kagamin. Dai-chan would definitely try to have sex with Tetsu-kun._ Momoi thought now would be an appropriate time to cut in.

Kagami sighed, resigning to the fact that he had lost, especially if the word came from Momoi. She was the Aomine expert. _Fine. i gt it. i lost._

______________________________________________________

While it was pretty normal for Aomine and Kuroko to be cuddling like that, it still put Midorima on edge that he might lose fifty dollars, over a bet he didn’t even want to be a part of, if they were getting that close again that soon.

Which is why he brought Takao with him to the park that Kuroko and Aomine were walking Nigou in, having found out where they were from Momoi.

As he’d suspected, they seemed lost in their own little world, walking with almost no space between them. “Takao, go deal with that please.”

Takao laughed a little more maliciously than he had intended before jumping out of the bush they were hiding in to run up to the two. “Tet-chan! Aho-chan!” He wedged himself in between them, throwing an arm around Kuroko. “I’m glad I got here just in time. It looked like you guys were about to start eye-fucking.” He laughed before flashing a shit-eating grin to Aomine who looked just about ready to strangle him. “Or were you already doing that? I couldn’t really tell.”

Kuroko frowned slightly at Takao. “Takao-kun. That isn’t very appropriate.” He said disapprovingly.

“Aww, but Tet-chan. I’m only telling the truth.” He pulled Kuroko closer, moving him further away from Aomine. He turned back to Aomine, flashing him a smug grin.

“What the—what the fuck are you doing here anyway?” Aomine tried to pry Takao off of Kuroko, wedging his hand between them and pushing them apart. Unfortunately, Takao didn’t seem as though he was going to let go anytime soon. “Tetsu! Do we _have_ to deal with him?”

Takao, once again, simply laughed loudly. “Did I interrupt your date or something, Aho-chan?” He pulled himself closer to Kuroko as if to taunt Aomine.

“Aomine-kun and I are not dating.” Kuroko then looked pointedly at Takao. “And neither are we, Takao-kun. Don’t you think you’re a little too close?” He wasn’t expecting Takao to move or anything, this was normal between them after all. It was more of a formality to protest at this point.

 _At least Shin-chan still had a chance to win the bet,_ Takao thought to himself. “But Tet-chan, you don’t need to be dating to go on a date.” He ignored Kuroko’s mention of him, staying exactly where he was, mostly to piss off Aomine.

Aomine had given up on trying to pry them apart and decided to stand on Kuroko’s other side, giving a small pull on his arm every now and then to get Kuroko a little bit further away from Takao, not that it really worked. “Tetsu, does he _have_ to be here?”

“This is not a date. We are simply walking my dog,” Kuroko said, gesturing to Nigou, who was walking several paces ahead of them. And then Kuroko glanced over at Aomine. “It’s up to him if he wants to be here. This is a public park. I really don’t have any control over it.”

Aomine almost wanted to pout. Almost. Instead he glared at Takao, who still had the smug grin plastered on his face, and kept a hand on Kuroko’s arm.

Takao threw a thumbs up behind his back towards Midorima, telling him that the cockblocking was going according to plan. Now to see if he could step it up a notch. “Hey, hey Tet-chan, did you want to go to this new cafe with me? They have really good vanilla milkshakes. You can send the puppy home with Aho-chan.” He gave Kuroko his most innocent grin, hoping to not come off as too suspicious.

Kuroko didn’t buy the innocent smile at all, but… vanilla milkshakes. He turned to look up at Aomine pleadingly. “Can you take Nigou home?”

Aomine stared at Kuroko in shock. “Wha—but—Tet—” He couldn’t really form his thoughts, still too shocked by the betrayal. He managed to get one coherent word out, _“Tetsu!”_

“Please?”

Aomine sighed, hating himself for not being able to win against Kuroko’s damned… everything. He grabbed the leash from Kuroko with no little annoyance shooting a glare at Takao, who only continued to flash his shit-eating grin at him. “That milkshake better be fucking good.”

As they were walking away Kuroko said, just loud enough for Aomine to hear as well, “This is not a date,” he felt he needed to clarify.

Takao continued to grin at having succeeded, gave Kuroko a nod, “Whatever you say, Tet-chan.”

Aomine grumbled as he continued to walk Nigou, only slightly comforted by Kuroko’s statement. He was sure as hell gonna make Kuroko make up for this, and he just might kill Midorima’s partner in the process.

* * *

“I say just dump him in Aominecchi’s bed with a bow on his head. ‘From us to you’.” Kise said with a shrug. They still had about a week since they’d bet two weeks on this. His first idea didn’t have to be fantastic.

Momoi was about to reject but then thought about what he said. “Actually… that might work. But instead maybe we can strip Tetsu-kun naked and just tie him up in a ribbon.” This could definitely work. Aomine’s parents were gone for the week too.

Kise blinked, a little taken aback that she’d actually gone for the idea. “Do you actually think it will work or do you just want to see Kurokocchi naked?” he asked skeptically.

“Ki-chan, please. You underestimate me. I was your manager. I’ve seen all of you naked,” Momoi shrugged. “Besides, I highly doubt Dai-chan will ignore a naked Tetsu-kun all perfectly tied up and laid out on his bed.”

“Okay. Next question then. How do we get Kurokocchi naked in Aominecchi’s bed? He’s not going to just _let_ us put him there,” he said, and then as an after thought, “Wait, when did you see us? You weren’t allowed in the boys locker room.” Not that he particularly minded, he was used to people looking at him, but he was interested to know _how._

“I have sleeping pills,” Momoi nonchalantly offered. She ignored his second question.

“Is that legal?”

Momoi shrugged, not really sure, but she didn’t really think it mattered much in this situation. “Unless you can think of another way.”

“...if it works they probably won’t press charges,” he decided.

* * *

Kuroko woke up a bit groggy, and rather cold. He started to try to move a bit to look for his blanket, but found he wasn’t able to. He frowned a bit and tried again, but no luck, so he finally opened his eyes, which widened in shock when he saw he was in Aomine’s bed, restrained, and wearing no clothes. Well, that certainly woke him up.

Aomine walked into his room, not sure why Momoi kept insisting that he go home early today, only to find a very naked Kuroko in his bed. He was completely tied up in a blue ribbon with a large blue bow strategically placed right over his crotch. “Te-Tetsu?!” He could feel his face heating up just at the sight.

Kuroko could feel his face turning red as well, but there wasn’t anything he could really do about it. “Aomine-kun, could you please untie me?”

Aomine stood frozen by his door, not sure if he could go anywhere near a naked Kuroko without doing something to him. “Uh...” was the only reply he could muster.

“Aomine-kun?”

Aomine took a deep breath and steeled himself, trying to will all the blood away from his crotch and approached Kuroko to help him out of his binds. He stayed away from the bow on Kuroko’s crotch, only untying his hands and legs. “How’d you even get here? And like this?!”

“ . . . I don’t really know.” Kuroko said after a moment of thought. “Um, I was talking with Kise-kun and Momoi-san, and then I woke up here. Do you have any clothes I can use?”

Aomine’s mind shot back to the earlier memory of Momoi’s insistence that he went home as soon as possible. “It was fucking Satsuki! Maybe Kise too, who knows.” He got up to grab a t-shirt and some sweat pants for Kuroko, forgetting that they’d both be too big on him.

Kuroko refused to make eye contact with Aomine as he took off the bow to put the pants on before sliding on the shirt as well.

Aomine pushed away the thought of liking how Kuroko looked in his clothes and forced himself to focus on the problem at hand. “Do you know why they did this?”

“I can only assume because they want us to have sex. Why else do you tie someone to someone else’s bed without clothes on? The bow seems to imply that I was some sort of present for you.” They certainly didn’t leave much to unwrap though.

Aomine looked away awkwardly, refusing to meet Kuroko’s eyes. “Well, it was a nice present.” He froze. Wait, did he just say that out loud?

Kuroko’s eyes snapped over to Aomine, wide with surprise. “Aomine-kun?”

 _Fuck!_ He had said it out loud. “No, no, wait! I can explain! I think.” He frantically wracked his brain for an excuse and managed to draw nothing. “Okay, I can’t explain! Just forget I said anything!”

Kuroko hesitated a moment before cautiously taking a step closer to Aomine. “I don’t mind.”

Aomine didn’t think he heard that right. Chancing a look at Kuroko, he managed to utter out a “Wha?”

Kuroko took another step forward and repeated himself with a bit more conviction this time. “I don’t mind.”

Aomine blinked, processing Kuroko’s words. He reached out a hesitant hand and gripped the hem of the shirt Kuroko had just put on, looking up to see if Kuroko would reject it. When he didn’t, Aomine kept going, pulling off and discarding the shirt onto the floor. “You sure?” he asked, still uncertain.

Kuroko nodded, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Aomine. “I’m sure,” he mumbled against his lips.

* * *

In the end, Kise and Momoi made quite the profit and Akashi and Takao were still arguing over who had won their bets.

At one point Kise asked Murasakibara why he had never replied, and got sent back that the other had been more interested in his snacks.


End file.
